LOTM: Escapade Through Time S3 P5/Transcript
(The heroes are seen walking through the Forest of Sweets) Daniel:...... Adam: Man, how big is this forest? Slimer: Maybe we should've brought a map. Batty: It shouldn't be that much longer guys. Slimer: I hope so. Man I should've brought the kids along. Batty: Yeah. They'd love it. Amanda: *Smile* Daniel: Been awhile since we fought Doom Seekers though. Amanda: Yeah I'll say. Adam: Yeah first it was Grimm, rebel shadows and crazy assassins. Amanda: Then we fought a literal god. Daniel: I do kind of wish I had the Spirit Orb for Avalos. Might had an easier time fighting him. Adam: Well I don't know how we would've got back to the Spirit Realm back then in that situation. Daniel: Right. Amanda: Hey, at least Solar Flare killed Salem. Daniel: True. Amanda: *Smile* Daniel: Hmm... Amanda: What's up? Daniel: You don't think.... Chronos would bring them both back would he? Adam: It is a possibility. Slimer: Is that how Gods work? I always thought they'd only be able to exist in one timeline. Amanda: I hope we never find out. Daniel: Yeah.... I hope so... (Rustle) Heroes: !!! (The heroes look to see a small, furry four-armed creature emerge from a bush) ???: Oooo..... Grey: The hell?? Popsicle: AHH!!! (Popsicle hides behind Grey) Popsicle: T-...Those four arms! It's a- Grey: No way. Are you telling.....THIS is an unmutated Tickle Monster?? Daniel: Excuse me? (Grey goes and picks the Monster up) Grey: Oh man, this makes that Curse even more terrifying. When we fought them, they were over seven feet tall and all had nightmarish appearances but.....They're only as tall as half a leg. Monster: *Giggle* Grey: Weird. (Grey puts the Tickle Monster down) Grey: Do you uhhhh, have a family to go back to? Adam: Malindes uses those to rehabilitate? Daniel: Talk about unexpected. Grey: Well, let's just leave him alone. He'll go back to his family. (The group keeps walking) Daniel: Hey, I think I see the exit! Adam: Alright! Batty: Let's- !! (Batty then feels the small Tickle Monster jump on her back) Monster: *Giggle* Batty: Huh?? Slimer: Huh. Guess....he wants to tag along? Daniel: Uhh, okay. I guess that's fine. Adam: As long as he's behaved. Batty: Can't be so bad. How much damage can a tiny fluffball do? Slimer: True. (The group keeps moving until they leave the forest. They end up outside the forest and look in awe) Heroes: Ooooooo! (The heroes see a large set of plains adorned with large gumdrops. The Gumdrop Plains.) Daniel: Well I'll be. Adam: So awesome! Slimer: God if I wasn't hungry already. Batty: Wow.... Adam: I think I see the Badlands just across over the plains! We just get through there and we'll be good to go! Slimer: Alright! Batty: *Laughing* (Slimer looks over to find the monster tickling Batty) Slimer: Wha- Hey! (Slimer pulls the monster off) Slimer: Not now kiddo, it's not play time! This is serious business we're getting into! Monster: *Giggle* Slimer: Awww you're so cute! Popsicle: I still can't get over it... That cute thing was a monster. Grey: At least it's not trying to rip us apart now. Popsicle: Yeah but.... How do you get those monsters....from that? Monster: *Cooing* Grey:....No idea. Daniel: Come on! Let's keep moving! Batty: You're carrying the monster Slimy. Slimer: Doesn't bother me! Batty: *Smile* Have fun then. (The group walks off) Slimer: Oh you're not so bad. (The monster goes and climbs onto Slimer's back) Slimer: Let's go! (Slimer catches up with the others as they enter Gumdrop Plains) Amanda: Wow! Batty: Look at the size of these gumdrops! Adam: So cool! Daniel: And only one location away from the Badlands. Batty: Cool huh Slimy? (Batty looks to see Slimer holding the monster) Slimer: Who's a fluffy little cutie? You are! Yes you are! Batty: Uhhh, Slimy? Slimer: Hm? Batty: Candy! Slimer: Oh candy! (Slimer puts the tickle monster on her back) Slimer: Oooooo! Adam: Imagine taking a bite out of those. Batty: Don't make me more hungry than I already am. Slimer: Yeah. Adam: Hehe! ???: *Roar* Heroes: !!! Daniel: The hell was that!? Adam: Sounded like....a bear? Batty:.....*Sniff sniff* I smell peppermint. (Just then, a large bear with fur colored like peppermint steps out) Peppermint Bear:...... Daniel: Oh shit.... Adam: A bear!? Slimer: Stay behind me little guy! Monster: *Whimper* (The bear stares at the heroes for a bit growling. It soon stops growling before it turns and leaves) Daniel:..... Amanda: Huh. Slimer: Guess we weren't a threat. Adam: Maybe. Daniel: Come on, let's keep moving. We're almost there. (The heroes nod and keep moving. They soon end up in the Badlands) Daniel: Alright, we're here. Slimer: Oh man.... (The group sees a devastated landscape and a destroyed town ahead) Slimer: So sad.... Batty: Now this is a contrast. Monster: *Fearful whimper* Slimer: Shhh, it's okay. Batty: Alright. Now to find that candy cave and to destroy those Doom Seekers. Daniel: Right. Let's move. (The heroes move into the badlands) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts